1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp for a lighting purpose, and more particularly to an improved LED lamp providing a large-scale light. The improved LED lamp can be easily selectively configured as a floor lamp or a suspension lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light that is sufficient and of satisfactory spatial distribution. The large number of LEDs leads to a more expensive module and one with greater power consumption. The greater power usage leads to greater heat output, which, if not adequately addressed at additional expense, impacts the LED lamp reliability.
A conventional LED lamp incorporates a heat dissipating configuration therein, which can dissipate heat generated by the LEDs timely. Thus, the conventional LED lamp can properly perform without overheating. However, to meet a demanding requirement of heat dissipation and provide a satisfactory illumination, this type of LED lamp at least has to consist of a heat sink, a cover and a connecting base, thereby complicating a structure of the LED lamp. As the complicated structure, the LED lamp usually has to be mounted in a predetermined way; for example, the LED lamp can only be held in position by a support of an upper end of a fixing rod whereby the LED lamp is used as a floor lamp. On the other hand, the LED lamp is suspended by a lower end of the fixing rod whereby the LED lamp is used as a pendant lamp. However, the conventional LED lamp can not be easily selectively configured so that it can be switched between a floor lamp and a pendant lamp, whereby the versatility of the conventional LED lamp is limited. Furthermore, in the conventional LED lamp, the LED modules are all mounted on a flat surface of the heat sink, whereby the illumination range of the conventional LED lamp is limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp assembly which can overcome the above problems. The LED lamp has an enlarged illumination range. Furthermore, the LED lamp can be easily selectively configured to be switched between a floor lamp and a suspension lamp.